


Lurking Amongst the Mist

by Hokee



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Car Troubles, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stranded, horror/suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: Tony and Gibbs get stranded on an abandoned road on the way back to the Navy Yard, but are they really alone?October 8th: Fog - 400 words - Are you lost, or trying to lose someone? Spooktacular bonus: Eyes everywhere.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283
Kudos: 18





	Lurking Amongst the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.
> 
> I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

**Lurking Amongst the Mist**

It was cold. The chill in the air left over from the day’s storm caused a massive fog that clung to the streets and blocked out all light. Tony clutched his jacket tighter to him as he glanced over to Gibbs. The man seemed just fine in the freezing air, wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Maybe Sear’s clothes weren’t such a bad idea if it kept Gibbs warm.

Their car had broken down a little way back, on their way from a suspect’s house. They had just made it to the half way mark back to the Navy Yard, when their engine started making crackling sounds and then suddenly stopped. Gibbs had only grunted and got his flashlight from his bag and forced it into Tony’s hands. They stayed at the car trying to fix it for 5 minutes, before Gibbs said that he didn’t see anything wrong. Tony shivered and brought out his cell phone, there was no way in hell he wanted to walk in this type of weather, even with Gibbs by his side. No service. He cursed at his phone and frantically groped around in Gibbs' pockets for his. They seemed to be having a streak of bad luck, when Gibbs' phone refused to turn on. Gibbs' only response was to shrug sheepishly and gently pat Tony on the shoulder like one would when dealing with a spooked horse.

“I forgot to charge it DiNozzo. Come on, I think there’s a town a few miles up. We can use one of their phones.” Tony looked at the older man skeptically, wanting to refuse and stay where he was, but he didn’t want to act like a petulant child in front of Gibbs. He sighed and grabbed his gear, Gibbs doing the same and they took off, leaving their car alone.

Watched! He was totally being watched. Tony could feel the eyes staring into his back, and there! By the tree! Yellow eyes glowed, lurking amongst the mist. Tony forced his jacket closer, jumping a mile in the air when Gibbs laid his hand on his shoulder again.

“Jeeze DiNozzo, it’s just a little fog. There’s nothing out there. You and Abby have seen too many of those horror films.” Gibbs started to laugh, but quieted down when he heard rustling off to the side of the road bank.

“A little fog my ass.” Tony mumbled under his breath. The trees grew denser as they walked and they cuddled up closer, for warmth, not that they would admit to anything else.

“Come on Tony, just a bit farther.”


End file.
